


Mary, Full of Grace

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (nonexplicit), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: Reyes stayed by the boy's hospital bed in the medical wing, comm in one hand, folded, old-school novel in the other. He'd been in and out of there for close to a week now, and according to the physicians the omega had a long way to go. His name was Jesse McCree, born in El Paso, kidnapped in Santa Fe, pregnant at 17.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McReyes Week Day 3: Trust
> 
> If you've read my other abo fic Tuyo then you're already familiar with how I write omega physiology. If not, here's a quick rundown. Omegas have a secondary opening (much like a vagina) and that's where all the babymaking happens. Alphas have knots blah blah that's normal. Omegas have certain pressure points on their necks that can be pressed to sorta make them loosen up (like picking up a cat by their scruff), and you can see how this could be potentially abused...

Reyes stayed by the boy’s hospital bed in the medical wing, comm in one hand, folded, old-school novel in the other. He’d been in and out of there for close to a week now, and according to the physicians the omega had a long way to go. Reyes sighed and dragged his hand over his face, setting the book on the bedside table, he wouldn’t be reading properly anytime soon. Instead he opened the omega’s file and examined it for about the fifth time that week.

His name was Jesse McCree. He was born in El Paso, Texas, raised by a single beta mother, who was sentenced to twenty years in the county correctional for substance abuse, among other things. She’d left Jesse to his uncle, who took care of him for a time. A police report stated Jesse ran away when he was about fifteen for reasons unknown. And now he was here, two years later, sporting a laundry list of injuries.

When they first pulled him out of that godforsaken hole they found him in, the boy was a wreck; he snarled and clawed at anyone who came too close, his protective instincts in overdrive. They managed to wrangle him away and extract the remaining omegas—much worse for wear—and he’d been tranq’d for the trip back to base. They’d been taken—kidnapped, all of them—by a cult Blackwatch had been monitoring for years. They were obsessed with expanding their numbers, breeding became their top priority, and the clan leader insisted on breeding the omegas himself to maintain “purity” of the line. Reyes tried not to think about it, but he’d been the one to take the beastly man out himself. He tried not to think about that man forcibly breeding those omegas, torturing them, raping them daily until they took.

Jesse was one of the lucky few who remained unseeded after rescue, but it would take a while for the drugs to flush from his system. That son of a bitch had pumped them full of a cocktail of heat inducers and aphrodisiacs, forcing them into unnaturally long heats. Dangerously long. A few of the survivors’ reproductive systems were irreparably damaged, some would never experience heats again, though they claimed they were happy about that. They had all had multiple children from the clan leader already, in just a few short years, and they were uninterested in having children again. The head physician had quietly informed Reyes that Jesse’s medical examination showed signs of a previous pregnancy. Seventeen and he’d already carried and delivered a child.

Reyes rested his head in his hands and sighed. He dealt with a lot of heavy shit in Blackwatch, most of it he’d rather forget, but this, he knew this would linger in his mind for years to come. The heart monitor beeped quickly twice and Reyes looked up. Jesse’s eyelids were fluttering as he groggily came around, whining at the uncomfortable pull of his bandages and the IV needle. Reyes was by his side in an instant, shushing him gently, brushing the hair from his face and rubbing over his neck, gentling him. The boy calmed almost instantly, settling heavy on the bed.

“You’re safe, Jesse. My name is Gabriel Reyes, I’m with a branch of Overwatch.”

“Overwatch,” the boy croaked.

“Yes. We rescued you from the Greenlake Commune, you’re in recovery right now.”

“Greenlake…” Jesse moaned, tossing his head. Reyes pushed his thumbs more forcefully against the boy’s scent glands and he stopped fussing.

“I know you’re probably scared right now, but I need you to remain calm. We have artificial gentlers here but I don’t want to do that to you, you’ve been through enough. You gonna behave?”

Jesse finally opened his eyes all the way and focused on Reyes. They were the largest, brownest things Reyes had ever seen, pretty, though red from crying and sleep-deprivation. Jesse nodded and stilled and Reyes sat back down.

“He used to put those on us,” Jesse said, voice cracking like the desert floor, “when we…when we didn’t _behave_.” He spat and glared at Reyes, who was only a little ashamed of using the word.

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Reyes said, “not right now.”

Jesse nodded, turning those baleful brown eyes at the ceiling instead.

“You let my mama know how I am?” He asked a while later.

“Not yet. Figured I’d leave that up to you.”

“Good,” Jesse frowned, “and let that be the end of it. Don’t want her knowing nothing.”

“She won’t, I promise,” Reyes said.

“And why are you here, exactly?” Jesse asked, finding anger to be his most reliable outlet for his grief, apparently. “You like what you see? You like fuckin’ little boys too? Come on,” he snarled in sudden anger, ripping out his IV and tossing his blanket off the bed as he lunged for Reyes’s throat. The heart monitor beeped wildly and not even seconds later orderlies and nurses rushed into the room.

“Come on and fuck me then!” Jesse screeched, fighting off the orderlies, “all of y’all! Just get it over with!” Jesse was crying, huge, gasping sobs wracked his small frame as the orderlies pinned him. “Just fucking do it already,” he cried, mashing his face against the floor.

“Don’t use a gentler,” Reyes ordered, helping them pull Jesse to his feet, “he’s alright now.”

Jesse struggled, crying pathetically as he buried his face in Reyes’s chest, fingers grasping at his arms and shoulders.

“I got you now,” Reyes murmured, soothing down his hair, rubbing his neck until the boy shivered and fell limp, “no one’s gonna hurt you, like I said.”

Reyes waved off the other people and returned to his chair, Jesse curled in his lap with his face against his neck. He could feel the puffs of Jesse’s breath against his skin, could feel him scenting him aggressively, and Reyes let him. What Jesse needed now was stability, someone to trust most of all. Reyes would be that person.

Physicians came and went, checking on Jesse as much as they could from his new position. He was fast asleep on Reyes’s chest, and despite his age and height—all gangly limbs of puberty and growth-spurts—he was impossibly light.

“You’re clear to take him out of medical, if you’d like,” the physician told him softly over Jesse’s light snores. “He still has a bit to sweat out but his overall symptoms are mild, after that it’s a catch-up game with his nutrition. It’ll be awhile before his system’s back in balance, but I’m positive he’ll make a full recovery.”

“What are his symptoms?” Reyes asked while he stood, shifting his hold.

“Maybe a few mild heat aftershocks, increased body temperature, muscle soreness, malaise. He’s lucky. His reproductive system is functioning normally, it just needs to get back on track.”

“I’ll let you know if there’s any change in his condition.”

“See that you do, Commander,” she smiled.

 

Being Commander meant he could do his paperwork in his quarters and get away with it. He could keep a better eye on Jesse this way, and the boy’s anger and fight seemed to have melted away into a sort of bone-deep weariness that left him bedridden, wrapped up tight like a cocoon while Reyes worked. He ate when food was provided to him, spoke to Reyes, sometimes, but mostly slept. The physician told him it was normal so Reyes didn’t worry. It soon became painfully awkward—humiliating, for Jesse—when his aftershocks hit. They were like heats, but the symptoms were lesser than a full blown monthly. They just left him really, really horny.

“S-stay over there, don’t fucking touch me,” Jesse hissed from under the covers as he writhed.

“Do you want me to leave? I can g-”

“No!” Jesse snarled, head popping out. He looked furious, face beet red, teeth bared. “Stay by the door. No one gets in.”

Reyes didn’t argue. He took a chair to the door and put his back to the bed, giving Jesse some privacy during his pain. He could smell the discomfort and humiliation coming off him in waves, along with the sick-sweet smell of the forced heat. It didn’t bother him. SEP left him less-susceptible to heat scents than a normal alpha, which had its uses in the field, and now had its use in Reyes’s bedroom, oddly enough. He put in headphones to distract himself from the wet, sucking noises on the bed, soft cries of desperation nearly drowned under the cool tones of bluesy jazz.

 

The aftershocks wore off after a week and some days, and when his fever broke Jesse nearly cried again from relief. Reyes ran him a bath and left him alone to recover, which Jesse gratefully thanked him for. He left the bathroom door open, and Reyes wandered in a few minutes later. Jesse looked up at him from the tub, awkwardly huddled in the water, hugging his knees to his chest. Reyes sighed through his nose and put down a towel, sinking to his knees to wash Jesse himself. Jesse sighed and relaxed at the alpha’s touch, not something Reyes was expecting.

“He did this to me once,” Jesse started, voice warm, but far away, “he used to ask us at the end of each week if we…if we wanted to be good, if we were gonna behave. If we said yes he took us out of there, washed us up just like this,” he broke off and rubbed his biceps, shivering despite the warm water, “and he would take us to his bed. He treated us…he treated me like a doll. He was so gentle with me, then...”

Jesse sniffed and looked down at his knees.

“I think I lasted a few weeks at the start, fought his touch every time he came for me and offered that warmth, that softness…I-I broke and he…he took me and made me his. He said he loved me the most, said I was special, I was gonna have his-his babies…” Jesse sobbed into his knees and Reyes rubbed his back, massaged his neck, and Jesse breathed wetly and calmed.

“I dunno where my baby is,” Jesse sighed, “I dunno if it’s a boy or girl, if it’s even alive. They took ‘em away from me the minute they was born.”

“I can try and find out for you, if you want,” Reyes offered.

“Nah,” Jesse shook his head, wiping his nose and eyes, “ain’t worth it now. I don’t…I don’t want…”

“I understand,” Reyes nodded, soaping his shoulders and back. Jesse sighed and leaned into the contact. Reyes knew it was wrong of him, but he heavily massaged Jesse’s neck and nape, hitting those sensitive points that left Jesse loose and calm.

“S’nice…” Jesse moaned softly, rolling his head forward. Reyes could do this for him.

 

Jesse was the only Greenlake omega left in the Blackwatch compound. He didn’t have anywhere to go, no job skills, no family, unlike the other omegas who were all older when they were taken. Reyes sat with him in the mess hall, watching him stir his mashed potatoes and peas together as he sighed. It was Thanksgiving. Neither had family, so they spent the holiday mostly with each other.

“You know,” Reyes started, “you’re almost old enough. How about joining Blackwatch? It’ll give you something to do at least.”

Jesse eyed him skeptically.

“I haven’t been cleared by the psychiatrist yet. I got _problems_ still.”

“We all got problems, kid. That’s why we’re here, and not in the Overwatch mess hall in Zurich.”

Jesse squinted at him and took a bite of potatoes and peas.

“Suppose I don’t have much of a choice.”

“Not really, sorry about that too. Life’s dealt you a shit hand.”

Jesse laughed and stuck his spoon in the potatoes straight up, like a grave marker.

“Alright, what you got for me, jefe?”

 

“McCree!” His CO shouted over the mortar explosions, “get on the point! You’re the best shot! Take him out, we’ll cover you!”

Jesse nodded and scrambled from behind cover, dipping in and out from the tree line, cradling his rifle like a baby to his chest. He clawed his way to the top of an outcropping, hunkering low so quickly he scraped his chin on the rock. The tang of blood flooded his senses but he blocked it out, all of it, and set up his rifle, breathing slow and smooth as he lined up the shot. His right eye stung from sweat but he was so cold at the same time, shivers wracking his still-small frame. But he lined up the shot, took it, and smirked when the man-operated turret exploded in a satisfying spray of gold and red flames. He picked off a few stragglers from his nest then scrabbled back when a few bullets strayed a bit too close for comfort. He slid down the rocks and made his way into the forest, shouldering the rifle.

“Good work,” the CO grunted, slapping him on the shoulder when he returned to the group point. Jesse nodded and palmed his holsters.

“Anything else?”

“Not at the moment,” the man murmured, perusing the glowing map in front of him. “That turret was our main opposition. With it gone, we shouldn’t have any trouble taking the valley back.”

Jesse nodded and watched as red points on the map blipped and changed to green, spreading across the valley slowly but surely. He sniffed and wiped the blood from his chin. He was goddamn filthy, it didn’t matter, but most of his unit already thought he was garbage, didn’t need to look it too. He tongued a split in his lip as he left the command tent.

“Hey, McCree,” his CO yelled after him. “You’re, uh…you might want to think about returning back to base for a bit.”

“I’m alright,” Jesse waved him off, “got a few good days left, don’t worry about it.”

He ignored whatever the man said after that as he left. He was fine. His heats hit him like clockwork each month, he had no reason to worry. He chewed on his dirty nails and hunkered down in his tent, digging through his pack for some wet wipes. His comm beeped and he picked it up, frowning.

“’Sup, Jefe?”

Reyes sighed over the line, voice tinny and thin through the bad connection.

“Stop calling me that. People are accusing me of favoritism.”

“They ain’t wrong,” Jesse replied cheekily.

“Anyway,” Reyes barreled on, “give me a quick report.”

Jesse told him about the hold on the valley, the turret, the map.

“Sounds like they can handle it from there. Pack your shit and head back, I need you for another mission.

“But Reyes, I-”

“Don’t argue, McCree, just do it.”

Jesse grunted and threw his comm on his cot.

“Fucker hung up on me,” he mumbled. He dutifully “packed his shit” and made his way to the command tent.

“Change of plans,” Jesse said as he popped in, “I’m heading back. Boss needs me for another mission.”

Some of the other men snickered—poorly attempting to be quiet about it—and Jesse didn’t even spare them a glance. The CO frowned at them but waved Jesse away.

“Do what you need to, McCree,” he said, glancing from the map. “Give Reyes my regards.”

“Will do, sir,” Jesse said and left.

He hopped on the next transport chopper back to the local military base, boarded a freighter jet back to the mainland, then took a local military chopper to the Blackwatch compound. He was rightfully exhausted by touchdown, filthy again, but he dutifully made his way to Reyes’s office. He only had about two more days until his heat would hit. He hoped whatever mission Reyes had for him would be quick and dirty so he could get the hell out in time.

“McCree,” Reyes greeted him, eyeing him up and down when he noticed his disheveled state.

“What’ve you got for me,” Jesse plowed through the greeting, impatient to begin.

“Nothing,” Reyes said, shuffling some papers.

“Huh?”

Reyes chuckled.

“You really think I’d assign you to another mission this close to your date? No, I wanted you back on base in case it hit early.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and wanted to bash the man’s fucking face in.

“For the last time, you don’t need to worry about keeping track of my heats, I can take care of myself. I still had a few days, I could’ve stayed to-”

“To do what? Your job was done, Jesse. You don’t have to keep going above and beyond on every mission. You’ve more than proved yourself.”

“Right,” Jesse grunted, “that why everyone still thinks I’m your bitch? Why they still call me breeder trash when they think I can’t hear?”

“Jesse…”

“Naw, you listen to me,” Jesse snarled, “this stops. I know you got a soft spot for me, that’s fine, but I can look out for myself.”

Reyes only raised a thick eyebrow and stood from his desk, slow and menacing in that way that was so typically _Reyes_ it almost scared him, almost.

“For someone claiming not to be a _bitch_ you’re sure acting like one,” he spat. Jesse stopped himself from flinching and held his ground, staring right back at his commander, his alpha—in every way that counted—challenging him.

“Might as well play the part,” Jesse licked his lips, “if that’s what people think I am.”

Reyes looked down at the quick slip of wet pink between his lips, so intent, so obvious.

“And soft spot? I wouldn’t go that far, McCree. You’re treading on thin ice.”

Jesse smirked and swayed forward, closing the distance between their bodies, so close he could feel Reyes’s warmth.

“Admit it, jefe,” Jesse purred, dipping his chin, looking up from under his lashes. “I seen you watching.”

“Don’t get so close to me,” Reyes grunted, wrinkling his nose, “you reek.”

But he didn’t move away, and neither did Jesse.

“Hmm, you love how I smell,” Jesse said, eyes narrowing. Reyes frowned but said nothing in his defense.

“But I am dirty,” Jesse agreed, backing out of the alpha’s space, giving him a reprieve the man readily took, breathing deeply and uncrossing his arms. “Give me a bath, like you used to?”

“Spoiled,” Reyes said, not a refusal. Jesse hummed and left Reyes’s office, satisfied when he heard the man follow, slamming his door harder than he had to out of sheer frustration. Jesse knew the man wouldn’t make the first move, but they’d been tip-toeing around their strange attraction for years now, ever since Reyes first brought him in from Greenlake.

There was a large amount of delicacy between them. Reyes knew everything about Jesse’s past, had almost complete control over his present and future, any relationship that bloomed between them wouldn’t be healthy…but Jesse _wanted_ him. He hadn’t allowed himself to want in such a long time he almost forgot what that felt like.

It felt like late nights in his quarters, biting the sheets to muffle his screams as he came to thoughts of Reyes, Reyes, Reyes…Gabriel. He hadn’t been with anyone since Greenlake. He didn’t want to. But Gabriel…Jesse wanted Gabriel so badly it almost burned in his chest. That’s why he didn’t care about the gossip or the names. He only cared about how Gabriel made him felt. Gabriel looked at him like he was real, like he was worth something more than his womb, and it was so goddamn satisfying it almost took his breath away.

They reached Gabriel’s quarters quickly, and Jesse nervously waited for the alpha to key into the room, wringing his fingers. He’d felt this way about Gabriel for a long time, but he just wasn’t sure about the man himself. They had their charged moments—even kissed once, when it was late and both were covered in mud and blood that wasn't their own, exhausted minds pushing them together—but was it _real_? Jesse bit his lip and wondered. He wanted it to be real so badly.

“Alright, strip,” Gabriel said, sounding less defeated and more resolved. Jesse readily complied, dumping his filthy clothes over the man’s floor, following him to the bathroom. His bare feet slapped over the tile and Gabriel looked up at him from the lip of the tub, his gaze lingering so much so it almost felt like a physical caress. He tore his eyes away to focus on the bath, and Jesse smelled the first stirrings of the alpha’s musk in the air. He shuddered and waited for the bath to fill.

“C’mon,” Gabriel cleared his throat, “shouldn’t be too hot.”

Jesse slipped into the water with a grateful sigh, leaning his head back against the lip of the tub as Gabriel started sluicing water over his arms and shoulders, soaping him up and scrubbing off days of accumulated filth. Jesse readily tipped his head forward for Gabriel’s fingers on his neck—something he’d allowed since the beginning—and groaned when the thick, calloused fingers dug into the sensitive points on his nape. His hair was swiftly washed and slicked back, and Gabriel focused on the rest of his body, hands dipping lower and lower, skipping over his filling cock to scrub his thighs and legs.

Jesse huffed and gently grasped his hand, pulled it back up to rest over his crotch. He stared up at Gabriel, desperate for him to understand, to return his feelings, and the man stared back, looking almost pained as his fingers finally moved, fondling over his meager erection. Jesse moaned softly and slumped in the water, releasing Gabriel’s wrist when the man made it obvious he wasn’t going to pull away.

“If,” Gabriel swallowed audibly, “if you’re sure this is what you want, if _I’m_ what you want.”

“God, yes,” Jesse groaned, letting his legs drop open as far as they could under the water. Gabriel’s fingers dipped lower, skipping over his balls, lingering over his open slit. Jesse angled his hips upward and those fingers curled inward, pressing inside. He moaned raggedly, head falling back in bliss as Gabriel pushed his fingers deeper, twisting them and rubbing over his cock with his palm.

“Gabriel, Gabriel,” Jesse whined, tossing his head.

“Fuck,” the man growled, and then Jesse whooped when he was pulled from the water. Gabriel staggered to the bed, throwing Jesse onto it as he made quick work of his soaking clothes. Jesse panted and spread his legs, not bothering to right himself on the mattress. Gabriel would move him however he wanted, and Jesse’s breath hitched at the thought.

“God, look at you,” Gabriel breathed, and Jesse pressed the side of his face into the sheets, looking up at him through his lashes. “You’re so fucking pretty. You’re too good for me.”

“Naw, none of that,” Jesse crooned, hooking his legs around Gabriel’s knees to pull him closer. “I ain’t too good for nobody. I’m just me.”

The alpha groaned and dropped to his knees. He pulled Jesse’s hips to the edge of the mattress and pushed his legs as far apart as they could go. Jesse breathed in startled gulps of air as Gabriel was suddenly _there_ , licking apart his folds and delving deep inside him to tease out his slick.

“A-ain’t never had someone do this to me before,” he stammered, legs jittering as the man’s beard scraped over his folds, rubbing them raw but it felt fucking _amazing_. He felt like the center of Gabriel’s universe, he felt loved. Gabriel replaced his tongue with his fingers and fucked him roughly, slick squelches filled the air, drowned out by Jesse’s punched out moans of ecstasy.

“Gotta stretch you out,” Gabriel panted, staring distractedly down at Jesse’s opening as it slickly clung to his fingers with each push.

“I’ve had a baby before, Gabe, I ain’t gonna break. I trust you,” Jesse panted.

“Shit,” Gabriel wiped his fingers on Jesse’s thigh and pulled his legs up. Jesse held his breath in anticipation as he felt Gabriel’s cock nose against his folds. He couldn’t resist framing his opening with his fingers, to feel Gabriel’s girth as he slid inside inch by inch. He fell limp with a guttural moan when Gabriel bottomed out, so thick and hot inside him. He’d forgotten what this felt like, to be full of solid, living heat. He half expected to panic, to remember Greenlake and call the whole thing off.

And he remembered Greenlake, he remembered everything, but he was with Gabriel, he was safe. He breathed through the rising panic and let it melt away as he stared up at the alpha, _his_ alpha. Gabriel was frozen inside him, limbs shivering as he forced himself to stay still. Jesse caressed his cheek and Gabriel opened his eyes, wildly looking down at him, almost…scared.

“Ain’t gonna break, sweetheart,” Jesse reminded him softly, smiling. Gabriel groaned and let his hips rock, separating only by an inch before shoving back in.

“That’s it,” Jesse crooned, “c’mon Gabriel, c’mon…”

Gabriel relented, and started a pace that left Jesse quaking and moaning, slack-jawed and drooling as their skin smacked together and filled the room with lewd sound. Gabriel pressed his wrists to the bed and Jesse gasped, writhing desperately, testing the hold. Gabriel slapped into him again and again, so quickly and roughly Jesse’s teeth clacked together, but he was fucking living. He was sure he was screaming Gabriel’s name with each pounding thrust that battered his insides as he came, and Gabriel kept fucking him, panting and sweating like he was running a marathon. He bunched Jesse further up the mattress as he climbed on, rutting deep and folding him near in half. Jesse couldn’t do anything but scream and take it as Gabriel’s knot forced its way inside, locking them tight.

They both moaned and panted, breaths mingling together as they came down. Jesse whined as he tried to catch his breath, moaning softly as each contraction reminded him of Gabriel’s thickness still inside him. Gabriel huffed and rutted again, minutely shoving the knot back and forth inside him.

“Ah! Ah…it’s…big, so big,” Jesse babbled, screwing his eyes shut as he felt Gabriel come inside him, semen painting his walls. Each contraction earned him another spurt that seeped deeper, his muscles clenching and releasing in a desperate attempt to pull the seed deeper still. Gabriel collapsed against him, mouthing at his neck and Jesse tilted up his chin to make room. He wailed desperately when the alpha latched on, biting a mark into his flesh that would indelibly link Jesse to him.

“I love you,” Gabriel said, and Jesse trembled and held him close.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

 

"Jesse come on, get back in bed.”

“I'm on maternity leave, I'm not an invalid,” Jesse grumbled, but he reassembled his sidearm in seconds and placed in on the table. It was a large, antiquated revolver, but he was growing fond of it.

“Have you thought about about any names yet?”

“Well I like Peacemaker but that sounds too much like pacemaker, don't it? So then I thought about Peacekeeper, I think that one’s better.”

“For the baby,” Gabriel sighed, flipping through reports on his comm. Jesse snorted and crawled into bed beside him, tucking in close with his head under his chin. Gabriel placed a kiss on his hair and Jesse sighed.

“Naw, haven't thought much about baby names,” he admitted.

“You're running out of time to think about it,” Gabriel reminded him coolly, tapping his particularly large, round belly that poked out of one of Gabriel’s shirts.

“I know, I know,” Jesse hissed, batting his hand away. “And what about you, huh? You get some say in this too.”

Gabriel put his comm down and frowned in thought.

“It's hard to pick,” he relented.

“Mhmm,” Jesse hummed, smug.

“But if I had to pick one I'd go for Maria.”

“Maria, huh?” Jesse murmured, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“That was my grandmother’s name,” Gabriel said.

“I don't know my grandma’s name,” Jesse admitted. “Ain't got nothin’ like that.”

“She'll have us,” Gabriel said, kissing his forehead, then his lips. Jesse sighed into the embrace, surrounded by warmth and love.

“I'm so proud of you for going through with this, baby,” Gabriel continued softly. “After what you've been through I never expected-”

Jesse silenced him with another kiss.

“I've always wanted this,” Jesse admitted. “I…I like being pregnant, I want kids…does that make me weird? After everything?”

“Never,” Gabriel said, brushing through his hair. “It's your body, your life, you choose what to do with it.”

Jesse nodded, hiding his bashful smile against Gabriel’s chest.

“I like Maria.”

 

 


End file.
